


Flirt Your Way Right Into My Heart

by IcyDeath



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny has fangirls, Claiming, Crack, Humor, Jack's jealous little twit, M/M, a dash of romance, shipper guardians, super sassy sandy, the usual craziness, warning for melting enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Bunny flirts the guardians out of a sticky situation, Ice Faes melt for him, Jack is irritated, and the guardians become fangirls.</p><p>And Bunny is just one hell of a confused rabbit over all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt Your Way Right Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** The Guardians end up in some kind of a pickle-- not too serious, but definitely an issue. Outnumbered in less than friendly territory, they really need something and whoever has it doesn't want to give it up, something like that. The answer to their problem? Bunny being a sexy beast. Not only does the opposition give in to his charms, everyone else comes down with a severe case of the hubba-hubbas.
> 
>  
> 
> Not really looking for something genuinely shippy, but I won't say no to Jackrabbit or Sweet Tooth.

They were in a tight situation, Jack knew this, as he gritted his teeth, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Granted, it wasn't really something to worry about. No one would definitely end up dead if they somehow lose, but still it was a  _situation_  he'd rather get out of unscathed.  
  
I mean, those ice nails looked pretty sharp to him after all.  
  
And it was exactly,  _those_  ice nails that brought the situation at hand.  
  
Jack didn't like the fact that it came to this. Hell, he almost reconsidered  _not_  being shredded to pieces! But Jack was powerless to stop what was happening in front of him-  
  
-And there was the situation that Sandy and Tooth were grabbing at his arms in surprisingly strong grips.  
  
Why?  
  
Oh,  _well_  Bunny's the reason why, of course.  
  
"-such a shame." The Pooka said in a mock sigh, leaning against a frozen tree with crystals dangling on the branches. If only the annoying guardian of Hope wasn't there, Jack would've controlled those damn icicles to hit the annoying  _bitch-_  I mean, winter mistresses- right in the heart.  
  
But then again there were over a hundred and fifty of them-  
  
"Ya shouldn't go through the trouble of ruining your pretty dresses with someone as low as us, right?" Bunny grunted in his deep Aussie accent, the tip of his boomerang under the chin of the nearest winter mistress.  
  
-But then again, Jack wouldn't mind hitting only  _one_  of them.  
  
"Uh, uhm-" The guardian of Fun hissed, as the Lady of Snow's cheeks frosted- very much like his own when he was embarrassed or shy- while she looked away-  
  
WHY THE HELL THIS DID LOOK LIKE A SCENE OUT OF SOME CORNY SHOUJO MANGA?  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Jack said in a low voice as he fought off the grips of the Sandman and Tooth, surprisingly easily, as he lifted his staff. "North, get Bunny out of there and let me deal with these wenches already!"  
  
"No Jack." The tone made Jack raised his eyebrow and he turned and almost gagged. The old Santa had a sort of dream-like tone his voice, his eyes looking at Bunny in half-lidded fascination. "Let Bunny continue. He is er- saving our hides, as you say."  
  
The winter sprite floated, grabbing the other by the front of his coat and shaking him. "North! Pull yourself together, man! That's  _Bunny_  you're drooling over!" He said in a paranoid voice that was barely above a whisper.  
  
The crowd of watching winter faes (a hundred and fifty of them!) shifted, as though temporarily coming out their paralysis. Jack cursed as he raised his staff, getting ready-  
  
"Oi, ya lot look like yer melting." Bunnymund said, gathering attention again. He had let go of the blushing Winter Mistress' chin and had settled instead by crossing his arms, an impressive set of biceps clearly displayed, despite the smooth looking fur, and-  _oh hell no!_  Jack thinks-  _winking_ . "Is it that hot in here?"  
  
There was a united exhale of longing and Jack saw Tooth fall to the ground, collapsing in a hysterical fit of giggles as Sandy fanned himself with a fan made of dream sand.  
  
Jack tried very hard to remember that breaking the staff in his hand would  _definitely_  hurt.  
  
"Oh- oh! Ze spring, not very good for ze winter you-you see..." A lady fae said, fluttering her long white eyelashes, ice crystals hanging by the tips. " _Monsieur_  Bunnymund."  
  
 _Gritting your teeth is bad. It will get you killed by the tooth fairy, Jack._  Jack told himself as he crossed his arms, inhaling deeply, trying to control his emotions.  
  
Bunny took a step forward, the look on his face almost lazy, but Jack saw the alertness in the spring green eyes as the Spring spirit gave him a warning look. The winter fae squeaked as she stepped back, her back against the tree.  
  
The guardian of Hope leaned forward, face inches from the other's wide blue eyes as he placed a hand on the tree behind her. "Well then, I guess you have to let us go. I mean, I wouldn't want a pretty  _mademoiselle_  like yourself melting in my presence now, would I?"  
  
If Bunny's Australian accent was  _freakin'-hell-awesome_ and  _oh-my-gosh-I-think-my-brain-melted_ , it was nothing compared to his rough  _French_  accent.  
  
Let's just say that a multilingual Bunny with different accents had the ability to incapacitate all enemies within a hundred meter radius.  
  
"Eek!" Was the only word the Lady of Snow let out as she  _literally_  melted into a puddle of ice slush. Green eyes widened at the development as all around them, the hundred and fifty Mistresses of Ice, fainted simultaneously, some even shrieking and giggling hysterically before they either combusted into snowflakes or melted into an icy mess.  
  
The Australian sighed as he ran a rough paw through his ears and turned back to his fellow guardians, a smirk on his face, "Well that takes care of that." He said proudly.  
  
But then silence met his words.  
  
"What?" He said in confusion when he saw a stiff Jack glaring him down.  
  
The winter sprite said nothing and just silently pointed at the their fallen comrades with his staff.  
  
Tooth was still giggling, hugging herself as her mini fairies cooed happily, love-sick expressions on their faces as they batted their eyelashes at Bunny. Thankfully they were too out of it to fly properly and heckle Bunny, as their mother sighed and giggled and sighed again.  
  
Beside Tooth was a drunk looking Sandy, hearts forming on top of his head as he made sand patterns forming a 'B + S' and a heart again, before he covered his mouth with his sandy hands and giggled like a love-drunk fellow.  
  
North was no better, he was also batting his eyelashes (which looked  _really_  weird, by the way) and he waved at Bunny like a high school girl would to her crush before winking, making Bunny choke and look away from the scene, since it was far too horrific to look at any further.  
  
"Wha-what happened to them?" The Pooka had the mad urge to laugh and be horrified at the same time. "They looked like- well they look like they're on booze-" He said bewildered and he flashed the guardians a look again. All the guardians gave him a flirty wave and giggle. He flinched. "-Or on drugs!"  
  
Jack scowled at the rabbit, uncrossing his arms. "It's obviously because of you! You made them like this! Turning on your- your irritating Australian charm-" He poked the Easter Bunny on the chest with his staff, frost patterns spreading across his chest fur. "-and that voice! As though your Australian accent wasn't bad enough- you can speak FRENCH, too?" He waved his arms around. "This is your fault! FIX THEM!"  
  
"Hey, mate, calm down." The Spring Spirit said in a confused tone. "What's got you so wound up?"  
  
"Really?" Jack deadpanned. "You don't know?"  
  
"'Course I don't know! I just saved yer skinny arse and you act like- mmmphhh!" Bunny's eyes widened as Jack hooked his staff around the Pooka's neck and tugged him down to press his lips against the other's.  
  
All the giggling, flirting, and winking stopped, as the guardians settled with watching the two with wide-eyed surprise.  
  
The guardian of Fun withdrew, Bunny still too stunned to do anything. Frost glittered against the snow imp's cheeks as Jack turned and glared pointedly at his fellow guardians.  
  
"Listen!" He said with an impressive, commanding growl that made everyone near the vicinity straighten up. "See this gigantic, alien rabbit behind me?" The guardians nodded hurriedly. "Well, this big guy here..." Staff still hooked around Bunny's neck, the youngest guardian tugged the other forward. Bunny caught himself before he fell. "He's  **mine** ." He emphasized the words heavily. "Wink at him again and I'll show you  _exactly_  what type of martial arts I've been practicing for the last three hundred years." Three jaws and several mini-jaws dropped at the threat.  
  
And with a final huff, Jack swung his staff, a powerful breeze lifting him away from the scene.  
  
It took only several seconds for Bunny to recover from the events that unfolded as he called out, "Jack, wait-!" And with a thump of his foot, the Aussie was gone a few seconds later, leaving three still-stunned guardians behind.  
  
"Well, that worked out better than we thought." Tooth said slowly, a mischievous smile forming on her face.  
  
Sandy rolled his eyes stating, that  _of course, it worked out! I planned it!_  
  
North began to laugh, holding his hand against his massive belly. "You should've seen your faces! Haha! Kodak moment!"  
  
Tooth rolled her eyes with Sandy. "Come on North. We were acting. And besides I think  _you_  weren't  _really_  acting at all!" The toothfairy said knowingly.  
  
North did a 'pish-posh' thing with his hand, "Please, Toothy, clearly  _you_  were very taken with Bunny."  
  
Tooth's face heated. "I was not!"  
  
"Yes you were!"  
  
Sandy made a giant exclamation point to stop them. When the Sandman got their attention, he signed,  _But still, Bunny was very daring._ Then the dreamer contemplated, before he added,  _And hot._  
  
Three guardians and several mini fairies sighed dreamily. "Yes, yes he was."  
  
"..."  
  
"But he was mostly hot."  
  
"Aha! I knew  _it_  North!"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So basically, it was all a plan of the guardians. I hope I met the bonuses and everything, can't really remember it. Also, I'm not really good with doing humor but I hope everyone enjoys this!
> 
> Also I posted this in my blog complete with a smirking picture of Bunnymund.
> 
> It helped the imagination ;D


End file.
